Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wireless electronic pen set, and, more particularly, a wireless electronic pen set wherein an electronic pen is associated with various terminals such as a smart phone, a notebook, IPTV, HMD terminal, vehicle touch display, etc. via a wireless stick coupled thereto.
Discussion of Related Art
Today's portable devices are equipped with complex functions such as photographing and video shooting, playback of music files and video files, games, reception of broadcasts, and wireless Internet support, and are implemented as a comprehensive multimedia device.
Accordingly, portable devices have been developed in a new form in terms of hardware and software in order to enhance portability and convenience while satisfying the needs of users.
The electronic pen is used as auxiliary means to conveniently control the functions of various portable devices. The portable device senses input by the electronic pen and controls various functions of the portable device according to the sensed input.
However, although the electronic pen combined with a portable device can be used for various purposes, nowadays it is used as auxiliary means of input, but there is no use for other purposes.
On the other hand, recently, the spread of e-books and the like is increasing. When an e-book is read at a high speed, continuous hand-touch causes inconvenience for the user.
Furthermore, when the user has to touch the touch screen of the terminal at a long distance, there is a problem that it is inconvenient to use.